


【MALEC】风评被害-14

by DKCandy



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKCandy/pseuds/DKCandy





	【MALEC】风评被害-14

Maryse从小就是一个可以熟练运用上流社会交往中所用到的所有礼节的合格名媛，优雅、高贵，即便低头也显得高高在上，把Trueblood这个姓氏自带的古板矜傲镌刻在了骨子里。  
如果不是此时此刻感同身受的境地，她是不可能接受长子出柜的，更不可能坦承面对自己曾经喜欢过一个出身底层的人这件事。  
天亮之后Alec没有去上班，Maryse也默契的没有对此发表意见，母子之间就像悄悄和解了一样风平浪静。  
Maryse虽然从来没有夸过大儿子什么好，但其实心里很认可Alec的稳重理智。既然前一天就没有从他口中得知一些有效信息，Maryse也不打算追问。  
Alec说好就是好，为爱屈尊渣浪贱这种事不适合他们Lightwood家的人。  
……也不适合Trueblood家。Maryse在心里补充道，她得提前适应一下改回原本的姓氏。

“你男朋友……”  
在连续一周Alec都按时下班回家之后，Maryse终于忍不住提起了这个话题。  
“你不用陪他吗？”

Alec有些哀怨的撇了下嘴，一开始他当然是决定顾及一下母亲正在离婚的情绪，毕竟Jace和Izzy都不知道这件事，一家四口三个都出去谈恋爱实在有点伤口上撒盐的嫌疑。  
等缓了小一个星期，他按捺不住一颗骚动的心联系Magnus想出去逛逛街拉拉手亲亲嘴的时候，Magnus已经因为工作去了外地。

“他在出差，还有几天才回来。”  
Alec闷闷不乐，用餐叉毫无意义的戳着盘子里的土豆，金属和陶瓷碰在一起发出刺耳的声音，直到他自己也感觉到了不悦才停下手。  
Maryse点点头，努力压下心头的些许不适。她成长在一个基督教家庭里，虽然她本人接受了更加世俗化的性观念，也没有要求子女和自己一样信奉教义，但一下子完全接纳儿子的恋人还有些困难。  
为儿子对抗固有成见勇敢追求真爱的感动稍稍褪去之后，现实的问题便在脑子里不可抑制的蔓延开来。

我的儿子真的会和一个男人结婚吗？  
每当没那么忙碌的时候，或是夜深人静，这个问题就会占据她的思绪。甚至比她考虑自己的事还要频繁。  
会像……夫妻那样普普通通的过日子吗？晚上回到同一个家里，在一张桌子上吃饭，在一张床上亲热、爱抚、然后入眠？  
不对不对，生活是很平淡的东西，他们也会为了无关紧要的小事产生争执，等到平淡的生活趋于枯燥，也会像寻常家庭那样出现婚姻危机吗？  
Maryse不知道可以和谁讨论这个问题，她甚至想起了唯一一个自己认识的还算久的双性恋Magnus.Bane，可是他们怎么也说不上有多熟，这种涉及隐私的问题，她问不出口。  
而且双性恋又睡男人又睡女人的，足足能把问题再复杂化一倍。  
虽然总有一些人莫名其妙觉得不以生育为首要目的爱情好像比男女结合成家庭更伟大，但归根结底，都是两个人过日子，普通夫妻会遇到的坎坷同性配偶一样可能遇到，没什么不同。  
思来想去，Maryse难免怨怼起来，只觉得从小没让自己多费心的长子这回一次性费了个够，果然为人父母大抵如此，还是没给自己留什么余地。

周四的晚上，Alec久违的下班后去了射箭馆训练，Jace上夜班，Izzy开学之后有时会住在学校，这是Maryse回家以来第一个独自在家的夜晚，电视机里不知所云的情景喜剧映在墙上惨白的光，和时不时回荡的罐头笑声都在提醒她此刻孤身一人。  
她一直天完全黑下来才觉得肚子饿，大概是因为整个下午都无所事事的关系，开始认真考虑吃点什么。  
Maryse觉得Alec的厨艺进步不少，比如他前一天做的土豆炖肉就挺好，以往虽然没有差到难以下咽的地步，但也不会让人想要主动去吃。  
她趁电视剧中间插播广告的工夫离开沙发，走进厨房想要找点吃的凑合一下，她有点想念昨晚吃的土豆炖肉了。  
Maryse从来都不怕孤独，忙于工作的父亲，终日把自己关在书房的母亲，高大如雕塑板正的仆人，过于早熟独立不亲人的子女，到后来最终相看两生厌的丈夫，很多时候她都觉得，还是一个人呆着好。  
她打开冰箱，发现一个大碗用保鲜膜封住了口，透过保鲜膜内部附着的细密水珠，能看出是一碗土豆炖肉。大概是Alec昨天一次性做得多，吃不完的都放到了冰箱里。  
Maryse叹了口气，揭开保鲜膜。  
当然大多数时候还是觉得一个人比较好，只是如果现在有人能帮她把土豆炖肉热一热，再送到她手里，好让她可以躺在沙发上不下来，也是一件不错的事。

Alec到家时起居室的灯还开着，一楼却没人在，他喊了两声，也没人回应。上到二楼，看见浴室门上的玻璃透出光来，转身进了自己卧室。  
关上门开灯的一瞬间，他被人捂着嘴怼到了门上，怼住自己的人几乎贴在他身上，颈子里都能感觉到他呼吸的湿热气体。  
“呜呜呜呜呜！！！！”  
他的眼睛花了不到一秒用来平复突如其来的光亮刺激，平复心跳要花上很久。  
“吊桥效应可以有效增强情侣之间的感情哦。”  
“因为惊吓的心跳加速和心动的感觉很像嘛！”

“……你该感谢我学的是射箭，要是格斗你就要吃苦了。”Magnus松开手后，Alec说了第一句话。  
然后拉住他尚未收回的手顺势拉进怀里。  
“什么时候回来的？”Magnus身上特有的草药香型洗发水的味道钻入他的鼻子，在他看来比世界上所有的香水都更好闻。“不是还有几天吗？”  
Alec被一种名为得意的情绪充满胸腔，一定是想我了，想的睡不着，抓紧时间处理完工作就提前回来了。  
“不是啊，回来的日期一开始就是骗你的啊，就为了看你现在的表情。”  
“……”

“啊啊啊啊啊……慢点慢点，”Magnus小心翼翼的扶着钢琴的边缘承受身后的一下下撞击，“去……去床上吧……”  
Alec只管按着他的腰不断进出，对Magnus的求饶充耳不闻。  
Magnus的衣服还好好穿在身上，只有裤子褪到了膝盖，露出紧致挺翘的屁股在Alec面前招摇。  
钢琴边缘可以扶的地方实在太窄小了，为了不碰到琴键发出声响，他只能用几根手指的前端勉强支撑身体。见讨好服软不成，Magnus试图在他支撑不住之前合上琴键盖。  
可惜手刚一动，Alec就察觉到了他的意图，一把抓住他的手腕。练了将近二十年射箭的手臂力量超群，单手就能把身材同样高大的Magnus翻转过来。  
一瞬间脱离支撑的惊吓让Magnus顾不得许多，没被抓住的左手向下撑在了琴键上才稳住身体没有完全下坠。  
他的手掌砸在钢琴的低音区，低沉如塔楼里的钟声一样在卧室里肆意回荡，似乎能和五脏六腑一起共鸣，Magnus觉得浑身发痒，好像每个毛孔都门户大开，接收秋夜的凉爽。  
钢琴声响起的同一时间，Magnus无比清晰的感觉到Alec的性器在他体内完完整整的转过了180度，每一块勃发的肌肉，跳动的血管，甚至是粗硬的毛发，在他湿漉漉的两腿之间钻探一般研磨深入。  
“呃……啊……啊……”  
Magnus撑在琴键上的手指蜷起，喉咙里发出一串崩溃的呻吟，射在了Alec的衬衫上。  
Alec抽出性器，托着他的腰，让她慢慢坐钢琴椅上。他擦了两把被白色液体沾上的衬衣布料，却黏在了手指上，索性脱掉上衣。  
Magnus的双腿还绑在长裤里，得益于足够柔韧的身体才能将膝盖贴近胸口，让Alec行了方便。  
“这么爽吗？裹得这么紧，”Alec扒下Magnus的外裤和袜子，拉着他的一只脚，用已经完全膨大的顶端蹭了蹭他的脚心。“以往都是我先交货的。”  
“……那是你经验不足……”  
一想到刚刚钢琴发出的动静可能会让Maryse发现他们在房间里偷情，Magnus就又激动又害怕，自己也好好尝了一把吊桥效应的滋味。  
他们之间绝对是经验严重不足和经验过于丰富的差距，Alec想到一些让他不高兴的事。  
“怕成这样子还嘴硬。”  
他弯下腰把Magnus抱起来，“你不是传闻中有1700个炮友的夜店之王吗？”

“Alexander？”Maryse敲了敲他的卧室门，“你回来了吗？”

原本向卧室里间走的Alec顿了一下，又抱着Magnus来到了门口。  
“嗯。”  
Maryse放下心，“我听到钢琴响了。”  
“我不小心碰到的。”  
Alec架着Magnus双腿环住自己的腰，把他抵在门板上，借着力朝已经被撑开的小口捅进去，一下子到达了深处，用吻封住了Magnus的小声哀求。

“哦，那你要不要洗澡？”  
“……我在卧室的淋浴间冲个澡就行了。”  
他刻意放缓了在Magnus身体里抽送的速度，每一下都让Magnus清清楚楚的感觉到。  
“你里面好热……还有好多水……”Alec松开抱着Magnus的手，把他的上衣下摆卷到胸口以上，露出放松状态下柔软的肌肉。  
胸部在Alec的手掌下被推挤成各种形状，乳头充血般泛出艳丽的红色。  
他拉着上衣边角塞进Magnus的嘴里，亲了亲耳朵，把耳垂含在嘴里吮吸，传进Magnus脑海里的语气含糊不清，“咬住了，别出声，门没锁。”

Magnus只能张开十根手指紧紧钳住Alec的双肩，腿环住他的腰保持身体不下坠，想护住胸口的敏感部位也腾不出手。  
Maryse就在门的另一边，手也许还按在门上。Alec在他身体里的律动，也许都会被Maryse感觉到。  
Alec几次快而深的入侵都让他牙关松动颤抖，透过牙齿咬合的缝隙拼命吸取新鲜空气。从俄罗斯回来这么久，他一次都没有做过，虽然不如和Alec暧昧期那段时间忍耐的时间长，但Alec充满年轻活力的身体比Woolsey更让他难以自拔。

Maryse觉得今天儿子有点怪怪的，不过具体哪里怪，她也说不上来。  
“好吧，今天训练怎么样？”

“……还可以，”Alec的唇舌不得已离开Magnus的乳头，应付门外妈妈的询问。“教练给我报了明年春季的业余赛。”

快结束吧……快回房间去吧……  
Magnus试图用眼神提醒他赶紧结束话题，却被Alec完全无视，只好在心里默默祈祷。他眼睛里全是生理泪水，有一些甚至流到了鼻子下方，令他不敢大声呼吸，生怕把水珠再吸回鼻腔。

“明年春天啊……我进来跟你说吧。”  
Maryse是雷厉风行惯了的人，刚说着话，Magnus就感觉到腿边的金属把手转动起来，冰凉的刺激在他的皮肤上划下一道尖锐触感。

在门把手被拧开之前，Alec死死按住门板然后落了锁，“我没穿衣服！”  
落锁时Alec的手不可避免的贴着Magnus的大腿滑过，他听见Magnus呢喃了几个音节，紧接着后穴一阵抽搐紧缩，两股液体差不多同时从两人交合的地方溢出，滴落在地板上。

“没穿衣服而已，看你紧张的。”Maryse倍感无趣，放下了手，“好吧，改天再说。”

Alec的卧室隔音效果不错，Magnus觉得自己忘记了呼吸，直到确定Maryse的拖鞋已经走远，隐约传来一声关门的动静，才彻底放松下来。  
他松开腿，环住着Alec的脖子将脚落回地面。因为腿上一点力气都没有了，直接一屁股坐到刚刚滴下的几点白浊上。

“起来。”  
头顶传来Alec沙哑的声音。  
“去床上继续。”  
“你不就是来找操的吗？”


End file.
